Omega-Delta-Die! Johto's Guardian
by TheMonsterOfCute
Summary: A Dark shadow casts itself over Johto and two rivals from four years back have to band together to return the light of Ho-Oh to the once-peaceful region. Lyra and Silver have to rely on each other to keep their hearts beating and to keep their souls from joining darkness.
1. 1: A New Beginning

**_Chapter 1: A new beginning._**

Lyra smiled as she lay back on the sandy beaches of Olivine, closing her eyes. She was now 19, closing in on her 20th year which was 7 months away. She had gone on her journey, not to mention foiled Team Rocket's plans, when she was sixteen. She still wore the same, marshmallow news cap she had back then, but had ditched the jean dungarees a year ago. She had replaced them with a knee high denim skirt that was slightly faded. That was paired with a white halter neck top, which gradually faded to ocean blue closer to the end. Her ankle socks were white and covered by a low heel pair of white boots. She didn't tie her hair into two pigtails either, having opted for a messy bun which did nothing more than keep strands of hair out of her face.

The sound of rolling waves paired with the squawking Gullwing and gentle ocean breeze added to Olivine's relaxation factor. The city was known for its port, gym and tiny ocean view cafés, which was just as great a tourist attraction as Ecruteak's Towers, Kimono girls and the overall historic feel that flowed through it.

A few minutes later, Lyra's sun was blocked and her ears picked up on what sounded like a Pokémon making the sound of when they're happy. She cracked an eye open, noticing the large blue and red/pink Pokémon standing over her. It had a large jaw which seemed able to break anything in half. It stood with a slight slouch, the red spikes on his back seeming more intimidating this way. It was a Feraligatr, and she knew whose.

It belonged to a certain redhead who was coming towards them, looking pretty irritated with his Pokémon. His hair was the same length it had always been and the sun caught his grey eyes, making them look an even lighter colour. As it was hot on the beach, Silver wasn't wearing his jacket, the colour of it having switched from black and red to grey and white. He still wore blue jeans and the same style shoes. His jacket had hidden the grey and black t-shirt he wore.

Lyra got up as Silver approached the two.

"I see you finally let your Feraligatr roam free." Lyra said, shaking the sand off of her skirt.

"Yes. All my Pokémon get a chance but they don't understand the meaning of 'Don't run off.'" Silver said, glaring at Feraligatr, making him a clear example. He sighed and returned the water type.

Lyra couldn't help but giggle. "It just shows that your Pokémon are adventurous. " She said with a smile. Silver had gotten a bit better over the years. He was still hot-headed and brash. But his demeanour over his Pokémon had changed. He no longer felt like his Pokémon or himself had to be the absolute strongest. They had been given more freedom, like the ability to roam outside of their balls, though this was creating problems for Silver.

"I didn't think I'd see you here in Olivine though. I thought you'd have been in Ecruteak, seeing as that festival is going to take place there this weekend." He said.

"Oh, I am going to go to the festival, I'm taking off tomorrow. I just thought I'd enjoy the sun a little."

"You really are a girly-girl." Silver said with a slightly playful, slightly irritated tone.

Lyra picked up her hat and hit him with it playfully. "Last time I checked I wasn't afraid to get down with Miltank wrangling when they escape pastures."

Silver shrugged, grinning ever so slightly. "I guess that's true."

There had always been a friendly air between the two since Lyra and Silver battled against Lance and Claire in the Dragon's Den. At that point Lyra had seen the change that had taken place within Silver and she had decided to watch him practice there each week. But Lyra had also witnessed reason for Silver's former demeanour and personality, and that was when she had seen the conversation between Silver and Giovanni, his father and former leader of Team Rocket, take place. His father was cold and uncaring, which made sense why Silver was also so. He had been left alone when he was growing up and due to his dad's negligence, had grown to see Team Rocket as weak. This only made Lyra grow closer to Silver, knowing that there was a good person underneath his harsh exterior, which protected him from emotional pain. They were clearly more than good friends, but neither of them acted upon this feeling.

"Are you going to the festival?" Lyra asked after she had put on and adjusted her hat to fit perfectly atop her head.

"I'll see if I'm in the mood for noisy crowds accompanied by lots of young children running around and screaming." Silver answered.

"I guess one reason to stay away are the large, noisy crowds. But there are more pros than cons." She said with a bright smile.

"Oh, you mean like most of the girls having to weak Yukata?"

"Hey, it's to show the heritage and culture of Ecruteak, nothing wrong with that. Plus it's cute!"

"Of course you'd think that."

The conversation was interrupted by a loud, reverberating boom and smoke billowing into the sky from the mountains' direction.

"What the hell?" Silver asked, blinking slowly.

"That looks like it's coming from the Pokémon Safari… I wondered if something just happened there…"

"Well, there's one way to find out, and that's by using flying type Pokémon."

Lyra nodded at Silver and placed her hand on her Pokéball.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Next time on ODD! Johto's Guardian:<em>**

**_A quick attack speed explosion. Culprits disappearing like Huanter in early morning Mist. The Start of the festival._**

**_No clues or traces left on the attack within the mountains. The culprits don't even leave foot prints behind. And the friendly Ecruteak Heritage Festival begins!_**

**_Chapter 2: A barrel of mysteries._**


	2. 2: A Barrel of Mysteries

**_Chapter 2: A Barrel of Mysteries_**

Soon the duo had reached the Pokémon Safari thanks to their flying type Pokémon. To their surprise, nothing had happened to the Pokémon Safari. There were no damages at all. From where she was standing, Lyra could see the smoke was coming from deeper within the mountain range. Many people were scattered about, looking at the destination of the explosion, a buzz being caused by their whispers.

"So it wasn't this place that was attacked then. That's something good at least, there are lots of people here and a blood bath isn't something that's needed." Silver said, looking around.

Lyra wasn't sure if he was actually concerned over the people or if he just didn't want his shoes soiled in blood. "Yeah, it is a big relief. Parents always bring their children here to catch." Lyra said with a faint smile, glad nobody was injured.

Silver walked around, asking the people about what happened and what was in that direction, or what was in the vicinity at least. After having talked to mostly everybody, Silver walked back to Lyra who was busy petting her Pidgeotto.

"Seems like there was a mine in that direction. Most people here say it was probably explosives that they used or that the part of the mine collapsed. It'll probably be swarming on the news soon; maybe they will have more information." Silver said looking irritated due to the fact that nobody had been of any help.

"Should we head back then?" Lyra asked, getting up off her haunches.

"Yeah, it's probably for the best. Before more people swarm here to get a look at whatever the hell happened."

Soon the two were back in Olivine, glad to have gotten out of the immensely growing crowd. The time was about 15:30, which meant going to the Pokémon centre just yet would lead to a long, boring evening.

"Why don't we go to one of the cafés to pass some time?" Lyra asked, smiling sweetly.

"Um… sure? I guess…" Silver said, not sure how to respond to the offer.

About an hour later, the two walked out of a café situated more into the town rather than beachfront. They had both enjoyed a nice meal there whilst talking about normal things; Pokémon Training, what they had been up to recently, etc.

Lyra turned to Silver. "You should really stop by the festival Saturday. It's not nice to avoid things when someone invited you." She said, turning on her heel. "See you there, Mister Mysterious." She left before Silver could even respond.

Silver smiled despite himself. "You make it impossible for a person to refuse."

Lyra stood in her room in the Ecruteak Pokémon centre. She had a towel wrapped around her, having tucked it so that it wouldn't fall off as she towel dried her hair. She was only forcing most of the moisture out so that blow-drying would be faster.

It had taken her most of Friday to travel to Ecruteak as she had decided to do half of it on foot and then fly to the town once she was too tired or if it was too late. By the time she had arrived, it was night-time, but people were still hanging lanterns and finishing setting up for the festival.

Her exhaustion the night before had led to her to oversleep, which was why she wanted her hair done as quickly as possible. The towel drying had made her hair take only a few minutes to dry with the blow drier. She brushed out all the knots that had been left behind, before making two small braids with a bit of her hair. She tied her hair into a neat bun, the braids running alongside the sides of her head. She had also pushed a few tiny pins into her hair which had fake crystal flowers on the ends.

She turned to look at the yukata she had chosen for the day. It was baby pink adorned with sakuras and spider lilies, and green leaves, tied with a rose pink sash around the waist. She had chosen it because the mix of colours had caught her attention. She had also chosen a very light pink lipstick that only highlighted the natural colour of her lips rather than change the colour completely along with a rose coloured blush. She never wore any eye make-up, believing it to be too much, she preferred looking natural.

By the time she was done, the festival was just about starting. With a smile she entered the streets of Ecruteak. Many girls were wearing Yukata; the streets were a flood with all the different colours. There were some girls who didn't wear yukata and even some of the guys had gone traditional, wearing a yukata themselves.

"He probably isn't coming…" Lyra sighed in disappointment. She had been wandering around for thirty minutes, trying to find Silver. Her search had been in vain, dampening her mood instantly.

"For Arceus sake, it's a festival Lyra. You're supposed to be smiling, not looking as though you dropped your ice-cream."

Lyra looked up to see Silver standing in front of her. His clothes were more casual than normal; he was wearing a plain cream coloured T-Shirt and light blue jeans paired with white trainers.

"I thought you weren't coming…"

"You're the one who said avoiding things when you've been invited to them isn't nice. It's time to start believing your own words." Silver said, grinning slightly.

"And it's time for you to move past your ego." Lyra shot back, crossing her arms.

"For one, when did you get an acid tongue? And you don't want to pull that pose for long; your yukata could come loose."

The comment made her drop the pose, her mouth forming a straight irritated line. "Screw you…" She mumbled.

Silver laughed. "Okay, come on. Let's see what they have before we waste all our time bickering."

There had been many games, food and items to buy around the festival. The games were normal ones you'd find at any festival in the world; ring toss, water squirting and so on. Silver and Lyra had enjoyed the festival food, Lyra's favourite being the sweet dumplings while Silver preferred anything that hadn't been overly sweet. In a game of Knock-the-Bottles, Silver had knocked over the whole tower with the greatest of ease, meaning he could pick a prize. He had picked a stuffed Typhlosion plushie, which to his relief wasn't life size, giving it to Lyra since it was the evolution of her first Pokémon. Lyra couldn't help but notice how the night was turning more into a date.

"The fireworks should be starting soon. We should go to a spot where we can see them easier." Silver said, returning with ice cream for them both. "I think I know a good place actually."

"Lead the way then." Lyra said, smiling slightly.

Silver nodded. He noticed how think the crowd had become. "Seeing as it's easy to get lost…" He took hold of Lyra's free hand. "It's just easier to make sure we know where each other are." He offered Lyra a boyish smile, the type you'd get from a typical bad boy which held more mystery and trouble than happiness, that almost made her knees buckle.

Silver had led her to the edge of the festival, on a hill that overlooked the festival. There were a few people about, mostly some kids playing with sparklers. A few lanterns cast a dim light, making it possible to see without tripping over things.

"Wow, this is a great spot Silver." Lyra was smiling broadly.

"I'm glad you think so." Silver said, sitting down, Lyra joining him.

He looked at Lyra for a few seconds. "I'm glad you're enjoying tonight. I was so focussed on letting you have a good time I didn't even notice how much the yukata suits you."

"W-what…?" Lyra turned a shade of pink with blush. Silver was also blushing, very faintly.

"Oh, I saw this and thought about how much it would suit you." Silver said, taking out a necklace. It had a small, baby blue crystal pokéball charm hanging from a thing silver chain. He shifted so that he could put it on her.

Lyra wasn't sure what to say. She reached up, holding the pendant between her fingers as he put it on her. "Thank you."

Silver pulled back only halfway, looking at Lyra the whole time. Something in the atmosphere had changed. It had gone from a playful evening to something else, something neither of them could describe.

Slowly and unsurely, Silver raised his hand and allowed the back of his fingers to swiftly caress her cheek before resting his palm on her cheek.

"I actually think anything would suit you, you're amazing, as a person and a trainer. You never gave up on me."

Lyra involuntarily leaned into his touch, turning a darker shade of red. "I didn't see reason to give up on you… you were just misunderstood…" She replied shyly.

"Well, I'm glad you didn't give up on me." Silver said, looking away for a while, mustering up his courage. He moved his hand so that he was holding her chin gently. He looked back at her and offered her a smile different than those she had seen before. He actually seemed happy, content with the world for once. "I hope you don't hate me for this." Silver whispered. He leant in, snaking his free arm around Lyra's waist before sealing her lips with his.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'm not going to do the next time because at times I change some things which make it differ from the next time.<strong>

**I want to point out that Lyra and Silver have always had a more solid relationship than Touko and N. Silver is the son of a person who ran an evil organization, but unlike N, he never helped Team Rocket. Thus the SoulSilver relationship will develop faster than ferriswheel as they didn't hate each other at one point.**

**Also. I'll be rapidly updating this week as I'm on a week's break and starting from like 26****th****October to 27****th****November I can't write or update because I have finals then and I might also have work in December. So I'll do my best to give you guys enough updates these next three weeks to make up for the Hiatus that will happen to all my stories.**


End file.
